This invention relates to a hook-nail and its driving machine with spring-activated means for driving such hook-nails held in a magazine into a surface.
A conventional hook, with its screw end driven into a surface or object, easily becomes loosened after a long time of use if the said surface or object is not thick or strong enough. Damage or harm often results when the load is too much for a loosened hook. Though adhesive material is available for fastening a hook onto a surface or object, a hook so fixed is by nature incapable of sustaining any heavy thing. The need for a hook that can be easily and quickly driven into a surface to satisfy practical uses, especially when a series of hooks has to be so fastened, is above all felt in a factory or any other workshop. While machines of the stapler type have been developed in recent years, they can only drive inverted U-shaped staples. To accommodate a hook-nail as provided in this invention, a special driving machine has also to be devised.